One Final Time
by I Caught Myself
Summary: Summary: Oneshot. Follow up to One More Time, set six months later. To show where most of the characters ended up. Some of my reviewers expressed that they would like to see it. Complete.


**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Transformers**

**Summary****: Oneshot. Follow up to One More Time, set six months later. To show where most of the characters ended up. Some of my reviewers expressed that they would like to see it.**

**Rating:**** T**

**One Final Time**

Alice and Leo were in Venice, in Italy. Alice was laying on the bed in an expensive hotel room, wrapped in the sheet, admiring the ring on her left hand. Leo was standing on the balcony, wearing just a pair of pyjama trousers. He couldn't believe it... married... to Alice. She couldn't believe it either – a real human relationship, with a real human. With Leo. He walked over to Alice and crawled onto bed. He kissed her on the forehead and layed down next to her.

"Finally, we're married." Leo murmured, closing his eyes.

"Does it scare you?" Alice asked, snuggling against Leo and resting her head on his chest.

"A little." Leo confessed. "Everyone else's marriages have fallen apart."

"Epps's hasn't."

"We don't know that. We haven't had contact with anyone." Leo stroked Alice's hair away from her face.

"True." Alice sighed. "You miss them all, don't you?"

"Yes. They're my friends." Leo said. He smiled. "But you're my family now." He lifted Alice's chin to kiss her. She froze, and pushed him off the bed. Leo landed on the floor with a thump. Alice jumped up, still wrapped in the bed sheet and looked around the room. "Alice, what is it?"

"NEST. They're here." She declared. "We have to get out of here. Head for the balcony."

"What do you want me to do, jump off it?" Leo asked. "I don't have wings, Alice."

"Well... find something to cushion your fall." Alice snapped. "I'll hold them off to give you time to escape. I'm the one they really want."

"I won't let you do that." Leo insisted, walking over to Alice and placing his hands on her cheeks. "I won't leave you here. They'll kill you, or worse. They'll take you back to the robotics lab and they will perform horrific experiments on you. I won't let that happen to you. I love you."

"And I won't let you stay with me to be captured and thrown in a jail cell for the rest of your life." Alice protested. "Leo, if I'm honest, I'm shocked we managed to go six months without being found. I want you to go. I'll kill all of them if I have to and then I will find you. I promise."

"Alice..." Leo said. "I'm not going."

"Then we'll both die together." She snapped. Alice pushed him to the floor, just as the NEST team burst in through the door.

xxxxx

Will and Sam were now back at Diego Garcia, along with Ironhide. Will was relieved. All of the tension he thought would be there after he and Sam had left together, after announcing the truth to Sarah and Mikaela. Sure, the news had travelled around the base like wild fire, but no-one seemed to care anymore. Epps came to greet them, along with Bumblebee. Will hugged his friend.

"So I hear you've taken my place." Will grinned.

"Yep." Epps said. "I'm now in charge of pretty much all of NEST's military operations. Well, I still have to take orders from Simmons, but that isn't so bad. He's more of a technical kind of guy so he lets me take the lead in most military matters."

"Good to hear it." Will nodded. "Oh well, it doesn't matter to me. I'm a civilian so I'm not going to listen to any of you."

"Fine, I'll just get you locked up for not listening to me." Epps laughed. "How are you doing, Sam?"

"I'm okay." Sam smiled, looking at Will. "In fact, I don't think I've ever been better. How are Monique and the kids?"

"They're fine." Epps said. "Just Monique having none of her friends around has hit her pretty hard. You know how close her and Sarah were. She phones her everyday to see how she's getting on."

"How is Sarah?" Will asked. He and Sarah may not be together anymore, but that didn't mean he had stopped caring about her.

"Apparently, she's started dating." Epps said. "Annabelle likes him, so everything seems to be working out for her. She asks how you are, sometimes. Annabelle wants you to visit soon to see the new house. I don't think she quite understands that you're still her father... but your family isn't really together anymore."

"I know." Will sighed. "I think me and Sarah need to sit her down and have a proper talk. She needs to understand what's going on."

"I can get Monique to give you Sarah's new number."

"Thanks, Epps."

"How's Ironhide?" Epps gestured to the Autobot weapon's specialist, who was heading to the Autobot hangar with Bumblebee.

"He's..." Sam wasn't sure how to answer, and neither was Will. Ironhide still wasn't himself.

"Better." Will added. "He's talking now. He even laughed at one of Sam's appalling jokes, which must mean he's better."

"Damn... which joke was it?"

"I can't even remember it was so terrible. In fact, I don't want to remember."

"Hey guys, stop picking on me!" Sam whined. Will wrapped an arm around Sam's shoulders and pulled him close to him. "Aw, don't worry about it. I'll make it up to you later." Will leant down and kissed Sam on the lips. Epps rolled his eyes. Will deepened the kiss and pulled Sam into his arms.

"Seriously, guys..." Epps sighed. "Get a room."

"We've got one." Will mumbled, breaking away from Sam. "Come on, Sam. Let's go home."

"Are we going to your apartment or my house?" Sam asked.

"Oh."

"Which one's home?" Sam asked.

"I'll leave you two to sort out which place you're going to destroy first." Epps sighed. He walked away, leaving Sam and Will to decide where they were going to live. As he was walking back to the office block, he was approached by an extremely angry Simmons, dragging a young NEST recruit by the front of his shirt towards him. Simmons shoved the recruit in front of Epps.

"Tell him what you've done." Simmons growled.

"I'm sorry, sir." The recruit whimpered.

"Don't call me sir, I work for a living." Epps said. "What have you done?"

"Well..." the recruit glanced at the furious Simmons, then back at Epps.

"It's okay, he's not allowed to hurt you." Epps reassured the recruit. "What have you done?"

"I'm sorry... I got a signal in Italy... and it was tested and came out Decepticon. I sent a team there... I didn't know what else to do, I panicked."

"It's Leo and Alice, Epps." Simmons said. "They gave me a call last night – they're in Italy. This kid has just ruined everything for them. This team are going to haul them in. Leo's going to prison for the rest of his life and the government's AI specialists have already staked a claim on Alice."

"Damn." Epps said. "Is there anything we can do?"

"I don't know." Simmons confessed.

xxxxx

Leo and Alice were in NEST custody. They were both sitting in a small room, with a pane of bullet proof glass between them. Leo was sitting in the corner with his head in his hands, whilst Alice paced around the room, stopping to inspect the glass that separated them. She paced around again, glancing down in disgust at the pair of overalls she had been given to wear. Leo yawned and stood up. He walked over to the glass. Alice turned around to face him.

"You should've run when I gave you the chance." Alice scowled.

"I wasn't going to leave you." Leo said.

"Leo, I can take care of myself. I am an alien robot in disguise, remember?" Alice asked. "Those guys wouldn't have lasted five minutes against me."

"Then why are we in here now?" Leo smirked.

"Shut up."

"Or what?"

"Don't make me come in there..." Alice growled. Leo's retort was interrupted by armed NEST guards strolling into the room, along with a man in a black suit. They opened some sort of door in the pane of bullet proof glass and dragged Alice into the same bit Leo was in. The NEST agent looked like a sort of cross between Simmons and late departed Galloway. Leo had to hold back a laugh.

"Okay, you two." The NEST agent said. "I want to hear everything and I want you –" he pointed to Leo. "– To return the money you stole."

"It was my money, jerk." Leo snorted. "I invested it in NEST for a while, but then I wanted it back."  
"I demand that you let us speak to General Simmons, or things could get very ugly." Alice's eyes narrowed.

"Don't talk to me like I don't know what you are." The agent said. "I know more about you than you know yourself."

"I doubt that." Alice scoffed. She held up her left hand. "Did you know I'm married?"

"Now I do."

"Guys... can we... try and be nice?" Leo asked. "Come on... sir, you don't want any of your guys dead, Alice doesn't want to end up dead or some sort of freaky experiment and I sure as hell don't want to end up dead... can we... just talk?"

"Leo, we are talking." Alice said bluntly, still glaring at the NEST agent.

"Right, yes we are..." Leo scratched the back of his head. "Damn it Alice, I didn't mean it! Get the bastards and let's get out of here!" Before Leo had finished his sentence, Alice was already in motion. She was in her robot form, ripping the guns out of the hands of the nearby guards. She threw one to Leo and took the other one herself. She became human again, and pointed it directly between the NEST agent's eyes.

"Now, if you would be so kind to let us leave..." Alice smirked.

xxxxx

"This is nice, just me and you." Will smiled. He and Sam had decided to live in Will's apartment whilst they finished fixing up Sam's old house. Currently, they were sitting on the beach, watching the sunset through the clouds. Sam was rested his head on Will's shoulder, staring out to sea.

"It reminds me of the first time I kissed you." Sam murmured, placing a hand on Will's thigh.

"Oh yeah, how could I forget that." Will leant down and kissed Sam on the forehead. "At least we don't have to hide anymore."

"That's an upside." Sam said and yawned. "I think I might go to sleep here."

"I'll wake you up when the tide comes in." Will kissed Sam on the lips and then shifted to a more comfortable position to watch the sun go down. Life really was great at the moment – especially now Sam was a part of it.

xxxxx

Alice and Leo walked out of the Italian NEST HQ laughing. Leo had an arm around her waist, and he was still carrying the gun in his hand.

"The look on that guy's face was priceless!" Leo said through the laughter.

"I know... I wish we had a camera." Alice grinned. "He should've believed me when I said if he stood in my way, I would take him with me."

"I don't think he expected you to carry him to the trash can and dump him in it."

"Well it's where he belongs." Alice stated. "I think we should go and continue our wedding night... and then we need to decide where to go on a honeymoon."

"Let's go somewhere NEST aren't likely to find us... like... the Antarctic?" Leo suggested.

"The Antarctic?" Alice raised one eyebrow.

"Yeah... penguins... and it's basically uninhabitable. We can pretend we're scientists or something and live at one of the research centres." Leo said. "Or, we can go somewhere hot... we could go to a random island in the middle of the pacific or something... or maybe we should head to South America. We could go to Rio or something."

"I like the sound of Rio." Alice smiled. "If we go to the Antarctic, my circuits might freeze up."

"Rio it is." Leo nodded. "Now we just need to get to an airport and book a flight without getting arrested."

"Ooh, I love a challenge!" Alice giggled. Leo took her hand and led her away from the NEST building, towards a taxi parked on the pavement. He could never imagine his life being like this – he was married to a beautiful woman, ignoring the fact she was an alien robot and now off to Rio – oh yeah, he was on the run too. THAT was why he was going to Rio in the first place.

"One day, we really need to stop these people chasing us and settle down for good." Leo sighed.

"Well... maybe Rio will be that place."

"I hope so." Leo smiled. "Did you get a message to Simmons, saying we escaped?"

"Oh yeah, don't worry about that. It's all taken care of."

xxxxx

"I NEED SOMEONE WHO SPEAKS ITALIAN." Simmons yelled, holding the phone away from his ear. Some random Italian guy was babbling to him about something... he was sure he could make out 'Leo' and 'Alice' somewhere in there, but he wasn't too sure. "Geez, you think they could call themselves once in a while." Simmons grumbled to himself.

**End.**

**And everyone has a happy ending!**

**As I said in the summary, some of my reviewers from "One More Time" expressed an interest in seeing where some of the characters ended up, which is why I put this together. Just like "One Last Time" and "One More Time", I really enjoyed writing this and I hope you guys enjoyed reading it.**

**Reviews are always welcome, so please leave a comment and tell me what you think :)**


End file.
